Kiss The Girl!
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Song-fic. One-Shot. i got total writers block and was watching disney movies and this kind of spewed out of my mind. BlackStar is trying to convince Soul of what Soul already knows. or, what he really WANTS T for teen. i dunno. because there's kissing. oooooo KISSING? cooties. ENJOY.


**Got writers block for "Soul Fire and Black Widows" so I decided to write a lil' one-shot, possibly two-shot based on the song Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid. LOL. ;) **

**ENJOY and please check out my multi-chapter (as of right now it has 25 chapters :3) mentioned above (SF/BW) **

**I love y'all. ;) **

**Byeas. **

"You're such a loser, dude"

"Shut up, BlackStar"

"Soul. You. Are. A. LOSER. L-O-S-E-R. Just do it."

"Shut up, BlackStar."

"Loser. Scaredy-cat. SCAREDDD."

"Shut it, BlackStar."

Soul sighed as he kept telling his best friend to shut up whilst badgering him about his whole Maka "problem" that he apparently has.

"Soul, you can't deny what you want." BlackStar reasoned as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I can deny it all I wa- HEY I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!" Soul shouted as he dribbled the basketball down the court, jumped up and dunked the ball. BlackStar laughed behind him.

"Dude, stop denying it. I mean you guys LIVE together. Something's BOUND to happen." The assassin jeered back. Soul sneered at him, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Shove it, Star'" Soul rolled his eyes and passed the ball back. "I gotta go, Maka's expecting me home soon for dinner." Soul picked up his discarded shirt and threw it over his shoulder and started down the street, his hands in his pockets.

"There's something about her….i…." Soul thought "I'm dying to try…I don't even know why…"

Soul's too shy.

Such a shame. Too bad. He's gonna miss the girl.

Soul walked through the door lazily, kicking off his shoes at the door and tossing his shirt into his room and lounged on the couch. "kiss her? Do I even dare? I want to…" Soul kept pondering on the topic of Maka and her lips.

"Soul? Dinner's ready!" Maka called from the kitchen and Soul shuffled into the kitchen. He saw Maka in her painfully short skirt and a apron that made her look way too cute…

Soul shook his head. "Where's my head today? So uncool." He thought. Soul and Maka sat down and started eating their dinner.

"Soul?" Maka said quickly. Soul blinked a couple times.

"Yeah?" He responded a bit slow.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Soul's eyes widened a bit and he turned a bit red then his head quickly looked down so his hair hung in front of his eyes, covering his face.

"I w-wasn't. What are you talking about?" he jeered back a bit too quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" Soul screamed in his head, scolding himself for staring at his meister.

Soul scarfed down his dinner wordlessly and quickly put his dish in the sink and retreated back to his room. Maka stared after and sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"I only noticed you staring because I was staring right back at you, idiot…" Maka whispered to herself.

~~A BIT LATER~~

Maka sat curled up on the couch in a blanket, reading under the light of a lamp, mouthing the words slightly as she read them. Soul walked in quietly and unnoticed.

He tiptoed over to her. "_Kiss the girl, already_" BlackStar's voice echoed throughout his head.

"_You're gonna miss your chance, bro_." He inched closer.

"_I bet she'd like it." _That tipped the scale for Soul. He quickly closed his eyes and leaned in quickly, taking Maka's face in his hand at the last second, tipping her chin up, and his lips connected with hers.

It was something that happened without words. Without need for words. She never needed to say anything.

He pulled away reluctantly and froze an inch from her lips, just in case he decided to have a round two. Soul and Maka stared into each other's eyes. They never needed words, they just leaned back in.

Soul and Maka moved in sync as Soul's head tilted slightly to deepen the kiss, Maka's did the same. Soul pressed his hands against the couch cushion behind Maka's head as she brought her arms needingly around his neck. This was long overdue for the both of them.

And they never really needed words.

**I hope everyone got what I meant by not needing words in compairison to how Ariel's voice got taken away, yet Her and Prince Eric never needed words for the story to end right. Hope you all got that one. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**RATE & REVIEW. **

**I love reviews. **

**So much. **


End file.
